


The Ties That Bind

by Rainah (RainahFiclets)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor mentions of non-con only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir doesn’t know what to make of these barbarian rebels, but Tiberius does.</p><p>A one-shot of Nasir's thoughts during A Place In This World</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic, but I'm putting it on AO3. I just like writing Early!Nagron. (And Nasir in general)

Nasir heard the sounds of battle first. Shouts from outside the villa walls and the faint sounds of clashing swords. That was certainly worrisome, but he knew better than to say anything. Dominus was occupied.

He stood silently in the corner as Valerius took his pleasure. Chadara, for her part, looked simply bored. That look would get her in trouble had their Dominus been more observant. Instead, as the clashing sounds grew louder and Nasir even more tense, Valerius pulled his slave girl to her knees and called for Nasir to join them. Nasir closed his eyes for the briefest moment before moving to obey.

Before he could do so shouts filled the hallway. Valerius broke off his orders to call for his clothes, but they came too late. Nasir was tying the belt around his Dominus’ waist when several warriors burst into the room, covered with dust and blood.

With one hand their leader batted away Nasir’s hands and grabbed Valerius. In his other he brandished a short, brutal sword. “See yourselves clothed and to the courtyard.” He ordered Nasir and Chadara, who was quickly tying the strings on her dress. The man was a barbarian, with wild eyes and golden hair that looked like it had been shorn by a dull knife. Any attractiveness in his features was marred by the rage that settled in him like a beast. German, then, or possibly Celtic. Men of Roman blood tended not to snarl like that. In only a few moments he snapped “Are house slaves deaf? See yourselves to the courtyard!” before stalking off to rebloody his sword.

They were herded quickly into the front courtyard by the other two, where one of the barbarians was already making a speech. 

Nasir left his dominus’ side the moment he could, motioning Chadara to follow. She didn’t need any more invitation, and the pair joined the rest of the household in time to catch the end of the barbarian’s words.

"To take up arms and to join us in freedom!"

Valerius had much to say to that - as bloody as he already was. “And who are you to present such offer?” When they knocked him to the ground a wince rippled through the waiting slaves, but it was nothing compared to the effect of the next words.

"I am Spartacus."

"Spartacus." Chadara breathed. Caelius leaned over to whisper something to her, as the words raced through the slaves.

"Still your tongues!" Valerius cried,and every one of them fell silent and downcast. Not Nasir. His eyes roamed over the assembled barbarians - rebels, if the man was really Spartacus. He did not see the one that had plucked him and Chadara from Valerius’ bedchamber, but one of the Gauls took Valerius into villa and the others began to leave in twos and threes, laughing voices calling for drink and fine food. He frowned.

"What is it?" Chadara inquired. She slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently.

Sweet Chadara. “Nothing of matter.”

"Is he really Spartacus, do you think?" She asked him, and he could hear the longing in her voice. Unlike others he had known, Chadara had never stopped dreaming of freedom.

"He stands barbarian." Nasir shook his head, hair falling out of its tie."But I can see no reason for falsehood. He is the man."

It was not a cheerful thought. Chadara, despite her wistfulness, could not keep the despair out of her voice as she surveyed that which had been their home for years. The beautiful marble was stained with bloody, bodies of guards Nasir had known for years lying on the ground. Everything they had known gone to ground. “What will happen to us now?”

It was something he had been trying not to think of. “If gods have mercy they will leave us here when they go.” They would sack the villa and move on, leaving the slaves inside to whatever fate descended from Rome.

"And if they are not merciful?" Chadara asked sharply, turning to look at him.

The words felt like ash on his tongue. “Then they will take us with them.”

He saw her swallow. “It may not be as such, Tiberius.”

"What other purpose would you see us set to, Chadara?" He asked her, voice harsh. "Do you think they would treat you as a gladiator? With what weapons are you skilled? No." He had no doubts. "They will be Valerius, but without the bonds of civilization that held him in check."

The twilight had deepened into true night when Spartacus finally emerged, golden barbarian in tow. After a brief, unhappy word with his leader all former slaves were ordered into a line. It felt very much like being inspected for purchase, enough that Nasir’s chin lifted to stare straight ahead as he had been taught.

"Bonds of slavery have been struck." Spartacus declared. "Never again will you feel them tighten around your neck, robbing you of breath. And life." He paced the line, stopping in front of Nasir. Without warning his hand flashed out. Nasir knew better than to flinch, but the hand closed around his collar instead. With a powerful jerk Spartacus ripped from his neck.

"See your own join your brother’s, and take up just cause!" Nasir didn’t hear the rest, words of dogs and leashes. His hand was on his neck, brushing over skin that had been covered for years. It was sensitive to the touch. Vulnerable.

He missed their dismissal, too, and was left wandering through the corridors where the slave quarters were. The next thing he knew Chadara is in his arms.

"The whole villa smells of Gaul. We will never rid the tiles of the stench."

"Or the blood." Nasir added grimly, and she gave him a weak smile. It faltered quickly.

"Tiberius? Where is your collar?" Her eyes scanned his, growing wider.

"Spartacus saw fit to have it removed." He said shortly, knowing she could read what lay underneath. _I did not want it removed._ It had been a constant throughout his life, when everything else was changing; a circle of leather around his neck, snug but not quite choking. A reminder of what was true and what was only fantasy.

He’d left the familiar circle of leather hidden in his rooms. What he would do with it now… he had no idea. With the bindings broken it was useless.

Chadara let out a heavy, steadying breath. “Then I shall see mine to ground as well. If we are to follow Spartacus.” She began to tug at the bindings of her own, lacking Spartacus’ strength to simply rip it off.

He stared. “Have you gone mad, Chadara? Cast eyes around,” A loud, drunken chorus rang though their home. Pottery was shattered on the floor, and the courtyard was splattered with blood. “This is the kind of man you would seek to follow? Barbarians who speak of freedom and then have you fetch their wine?” He had dodged more than one order already, feigning deafness. “Men who were slaves will seek any opportunity to place another below them.”

"And what is the alternative, _Tiberius_?” Her voice rose, until Caelius and Sextus turned. She shook her head at them before continuing in a quieter tone. “You have nothing to barter for a new life. Even your name belongs to Valerius.”

"And Valerius is dead." He told her flatly, turning away. He did not wish to talk about names. "I would see these men to the same, and make a new life."

"Out in the forests, with Rome hot upon our heels?" She scorned him, but followed as he began to walk away. "Nasir! You cannot mean-"

"Tiberius." He corrected her, wheeling. "It is always Tiberius." He put his hands on her shoulders. Looked into her eyes. "Before the moon rises past the villa wall, take anyone you can and run to the magistrate. Take as much coin as you can. Tell them everything."

"And what of you?" She asked, searching his face without success. "Nasir?" He didn’t correct her. His mind was on other things. A dagger, hidden away in his room, with which he could save their lives.

If they followed Spartacus, they would die alongside him as servants. If they stayed they would die anyway, when the might of Rome fell upon them. Only with the death of Spartacus did they have a chance.

"When the moon rises." He told her, and left to find his dagger.


End file.
